Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion
In 1974, Spearhead from Space was released by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion. 1974 first edition Cover blurb In this, the first adventure of his third 'incarnation', DOCTOR WHO, Liz Shaw and the Brigadier grapple with the nightmarish invasion of the AUTONS - living, giant-sized, plastic-modelled 'humans' with no hair and sightless eyes; waxwork replicas and tailors' dummies whose murderous behaviour is directed by the NESTENE CONSCIOUSNESS - a malignant, squid-like monster of cosmic proportions and indescribably hideous appearance. 'This DOCTOR WHO adventure (televised as Spearhead from Space) wins my vote as the best in the lifetime of the series so far.' Matthew Coady, The Daily Mirror 'DOCTOR WHO, the children's own programme which adults adore...' Gerard Garrett, The Daily Sketch Users who have this in their collection 1978 reprint Cover blurb In this, the first adventure of his third 'incarnation', DOCTOR WHO, Liz Shaw and the Brigadier grapple with the nightmarish invasion of the AUTONS - living, giant-sized, plastic-modelled 'humans' with no hair and sightless eyes; waxwork replicas and tailors' dummies whose murderous behaviour is directed by the NESTENE CONSCIOUSNESS - a malignant, squid-like monster of cosmic proportions and indescribably hideous appearance. Users who have this in their collection 1983 reprint Cover blurb A mysterious shower of meteorites lands in Essex, and Brigadier Lerhbridge-Stewart of UNIT has reason to believe that they have been deliberately aimed at the Earth's surface. The Doctor joins forces with the Brigadier and Liz Shaw in a desperate bid to prevent the nightmarish invasion of the sinsister Autons. Living models of human beings - like waxwork dummies - their murderous behaviour is controlled and directed by the Nestene Consciousness, a malignant, squid-like monster of cosmic proportions and indescribably hideous appearance. Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor 1991 reprint Cover blurb 'YOU WILL BE EXILED TO EARTH IN THE TWENTIETH CENTURY TIME ZONE. YOU WILL REMAIN THERE FOR AS LONG AS WE THINK PROPER. AND FOR THAT TIME THE SECRET OF THE TARDIS WILL BE TAKEN FOR YOU.' Found guilty by his fellow Time Lords of interference in the affairs of other planets, the Doctor is forced to undergo his second regeneration and is exiled to Earth. But strange meteorites are landing in Essex and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT has reason to believe that they were deliberately aimed at the Earth's surface. In order to avert a possible catastrophe the Doctor joins forces with UNIT and battles with the sinister Autons - creatures whose murderous behaviour is directed by the Nestene Consciousness, a hideous entity of cosmic proportions. This story was written by Robert Holmes and broadcast under the title The Spearhead from Space. It was the first programme to feature Jon Pertwee in the role of the Doctor and marks the beginning of his Earth-bound adventures. Doctor Who - The Spearhead from Space has recently been broadcast on BSB television. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books